Android 56
Android 56 is the newest RR Android and was engineered to counter Goku's new SSJ God powers. 56's one mission is to wipe out all known Z Fighters. Techniques and Abilities *Flight *Eye Beam *Godly Kamehameha- A red Kamehameha like energy beam powered by godly Chi *Claw strike- # 56 slashes his enemies with his retractable claws *Godly Kick *Dragon Hurricane- sends multiple red dragon shaped ki blasts at the enemy *Neko Punch- 56 powers pink,yellow,and purple energy in his fist and punches the enemy. *Self destruct- 56 blows up with enough energy to wipe out a quarter of the Universe *Neko Sheild- a basic energy shield colored purple. *Instant transmission *Godly Special Beam Cannon- A pink Special beam cannon like finger beam powered by godly Chi *Super Light Grenade- A quickly charged,more powerfull variation of Piccolo's Light Grenade *Voice Manipulation- Can change voice to match ones heard or in data banks. *Heavenly Breath- A powerfull gold beam of energy fired from the mouth *Godly Galek Gun- A Red Galek Gun like energy beam powered by Godly Chi *Super Final Flash- A powerfull,quickly charged variation of Vegeta's Final Flash *Ultra Kamehameha- A more powerfull variation of Goku's Super Kamehameha *Super Neo Tri-Beam- A more Powerfull version of Tien's Neo Tri-Beam *Choclate Beam *Godly Vanishing Beam- A golden Vanishing Beam like technique powered by God Chi *Super Planet Burst- A more powerfull version of Majin Buu's Planet Burst *Dondon Ray- Attack Copied from Chiatzou *Godly Ultimate Masenko- A red Ultimate Masenko like technique powered by God Ki *Super Electric Kamehameha- A advanced,more powerfull version of Gohan's Electric Kamehameha *Super Destructo Disk- a smaller,stronger variation of Krillin's Destructo Disk *Rengeki- copied from Krillin *Wolf Fang Fist- copied from Yamcha *Super Homing Spirit Ball- Advanced version of the spirit ball technique that hones in on enemies *Godly Galactic Donut- Gotenk's Galactic Donut but powered by god ki making it much more sturdy *Ultra Ghost Kamikaze attack- a advanced version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze attack with pink ghost *Ki blast *Stay Away!- a Super Explosive Wave colored red and yellow *Neko Cannon- 56's Ultimate Technique, is fired from two hands thrust in beside of each other,colored pink *Neko Kamehameha- A powerfull version of the Kamehameha Transformations 'Super 56- ' This form was created in case 56 went rogue. It increases his power almost 10 fold, and makes him lose emotion. 'Changes-' *'Makes him rash, psycho, and focused on only his mission and nothing else, not even his own safety.' *'Increases his power tremendously and changes his fighting style to a much more viscious one.' *'Increase in muscle mass and skin becomes purple' *'Eyes become Blank' Personality and Appearence 56 is very niave, not very bright, and for his mission to be quickly wipe out the Z Fighters he takes his own sweet time. Android 56 is also very distractable and loves nature and relaxing, as well as flying. 56 has gray metal skin, pink eyes and a shortish stature, being about as tall Vegeta without counting hair. 56 wears a black turban, a fighter outfit with a purple outside and a pink part inside with a light black tank top underneath as well as red pants with a yellow belt. 56 also wears Red Earings, metal gray boots, and dark red fingerless gloves. Category:Android Category:Android Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki